Collab géante : OS de challenge et d'improvisation
by Nanoushka
Summary: Recueil d'OS sur NCIS et sur Plume, écrit à... à... à tout plein de mains! Ankou, PBG, DinozzoGirl, AmyDinozzo, Nanoushka... Rien ne nous arrête dans ce recueil! Rien ne nous fait peur! Venez suivre nos esprits déjantés!
1. Chapter 1 Si demain il ne pleut pas

Bonjour à tous!

Bienvenu dans un nouveau merveilleux endroit : un tout nouveau recueil d'OS en tout genre! Mais alors, vraiment en tout genre!

Ici vous allez trouver des drabbles, OS, mini-fic, sur Plume, sur NCIS, et autres, écrits par PBG, AmyDinozzo, AnkouBHZ, DinozzoGirl (Dur de retrouver vos pseudos complets les filles!), et moi-même, et d'autres que j'oublie (Désolée!).

On a commencé à se lancer des challenges, des défis d'improvisation, d'écriture en direct... Et le résultat nous a tellement plu qu'on a décidé de tous les poster dans un recueil... Vous êtes arrivés dans notre recueil! Me voici pour vous les faire découvrir! (Lourde responsabilité!)

Je vais essayer de vous les poster dans l'ordre chronologique. On en a écrit une dizaine pour le moment, j'ai eu un peu de mal à les remettre dans l'ordre! A partir de maintenant je vais numéroter, ce sera plus simple...

Amusez-vous bien dans ce joli recueil! :)

* * *

**Aujourd'hui, le tout premier des OS!**

**Auteur : PBG.**

**Thème imposé par : Amy et PBG.**

**Première phrase imposée par : Amy.**

**Disclaimer : Aucune d'entre nous ne possède NCIS, mais PBG possède Plume.**

**Bonne lecture et vive les reviews!**

* * *

**Si demain il ne pleut pas, il fera beau.**

- Mon chou, tout ce que je sais, c'est que si demain il ne pleut pas, il fera beau.

Songeuse derrière les paroles de son amie, la seconde philosophe en herbe reposa sa main sur l'herbe, les iris rivés sur le ciel noir où perçait quelques étoiles scintillantes. L'énergumène allongée à son côté, gigota, un bras replié sous sa tête.

-Mais s'il pleut mais qu'il y a des nuages ? Interrogea la journaliste en fronçant le nez.

-Alors, mon dicton sera maudit jusqu'à la fin des temps.

-Drame.

-Et désespoir, je sais, soupira Amy avec un profond soupir qui contrastait totalement avec son envie de rire jusqu'à ne plus pouvoir s'arrêter.

Elles se tenaient au milieu du parc d'un célèbre hôpital, en train de cuver les antidouleurs censés calmer les bobos traumatisants dus à une journée un peu trop mouvementées. Ce qui les rendaient « un rien » plus étrange qu'à leur habitude.

Amy roula sur le côté pour observer le profil un soupçon abîmé de la seconde.

-Tu sais ce que j'aimerai, là ?

-Un éléphant rouge ?

-Un cookie à la noix de pécan avec de la vanille et du carambar à la fraise parsemé dessus.

-Pas d'éléphant rouge ?

-Nop. Tu aimes Bob l'éponge ?

-Je préfère Bob l'éponge.

-C'est pas le même ? Sourcilla Amy.

Un court silence répondit à sa demande, jusqu'à ce que la journaliste ne tourne un regard légèrement voilé vers elle.

-Qui ?

-Quoi ?

-T'as vu les étoiles ?

-Starwars ?

La journaliste sursauta légèrement. Mais vraiment légèrement.

-Une star ? Où ?

-Oh mon dieu, tu crois que les stars de JAG sont là ?

-Diantre, murmura Sophia, incapable de se redresser pour rechercher son chouchou de JAG.

-Sacrebleu, même.

-Qui est bleu ?

-Bah, toi.

-Ah non. Moi je suis tricolore.

-Et pourquoi pas bicolore ? Comme superman.

-Parce que je fais dans l'original.

-Tu aurais pu t'appeler PinkBlueJakarta alors ? Ça, c'était original.

-Tu veux aller à Jakarta ? Releva Sophia en arrondissant le regard, plus face aux étoiles qui brillaient démesurément que sous les propos de son amie.

-Non. Le Mali ne me tente pas.

-Ce n'est pas en Indonésie ? Interrogea la plus âgée avant de bailler à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

-T'as vu la belle étoile ?

-C'est un lampadaire.

-Mais il est beau.

-Teutafait.

-Je les ai trouvées, Boss !

Les deux filles vrillèrent leurs visages vers l'homme en costume qui venait d'apparaître à droite de leur champ de vision.

-C'est le héros de JAG, non ?

-Non, c'est celui de Dark Angel, commenta Amy devant l'évidence même.

-Elles sont toujours aussi k-o, Patron. La dose devait être forte, commenta l'agent en cachant difficilement son sourire en coin.

-K-O ? T'as boxé, DiNato ?

-Non, et toi, Blewgreen?

-Nop.

-Dommage, j'aurais aimé parier.

-Sur qui ?

-Sur l'éléphant rouge.

-Ah.

-Ouais.

-Et, les filles, il est temps de retourner à l'hôpital. La prochaine fois, évitez de vous faire la malle quand on vient de vous donner une dose à assommer un cheval pour vous soigner.

-Il t'a traité de cheval, non ? Répondit Sophia, dans un léger rire usé. Cheval, Joly Jumper, Joly Jump, collègue, Constance. Fichtre.

-Je me demande si je ne vous ai pas vu dans un film… « Charly Valentine » ?

L'agent soupira. Et désigna le bâtiment blanc adjacent au parc.

-Il y a des bonbons, là-bas.

Un silence blasé lui répondit.

-Et des posters des héros de JAG. Et des Louboutins.

Les deux filles s'étaient redressées d'un coup. Courant déjà (enfin, avançant aussi vite que leurs visions triples le permettaient) vers l'hôpital. Tony lança un regard amusé à son supérieur.

-Tu penses toujours que je suis un agent particulièrement agaçant, Patron ?

* * *

Alors, vous nous suivez dans l'aventure?


	2. Chapter 2Pline donne un cours d'écriture

Merci à tous d'être déjà si nombreux à nous suivre!

Je suis sûre que PBG est ravie!

Vu qu'on a des OS d'avance, le deuxième aujourd'hui :)

Disclaimer : Aucune d'entre nous ne possède NCIS, mais PBG possède Plume.

**PBG, je te propose de répondre à tes reviews par mp :)**

* * *

**Auteur : Pline.**

**Thème : Pline doit donner un cours d'écriture.**

**Imposé par : PBG.**

**Bonne lecture et vive les reviews!**

* * *

**Pline donne un cours d'écriture.**

Elle me fixait de ses grands yeux interrogateurs. C'était le moment de sortir mon sourire numéro 587 – _je suis magnifique, regarde comment mes dents blanches._

Mouais... Je devais plutôt ressembler à une psychopathe mais bon.

Sérieusement ? Pourquoi étais-je là ?

« Mlle Winchester ?

- Oui ?

- Ça va ?

- Oh, oui, oui, parfaitement. »

Arg.

Pas du tout en fait.

L'étudiante en première année me lança un autre regard étrange et je détournais mes yeux d'elle.

Oh, super. Encore plus de regards étranges.

Et blasés. Ou moqueurs. Ou ennuyés.

Mais qu'avais-je fait pour mériter ça ?

Je tombais sur un visage connu. Ah, Mr Tea. J'allais le tuer. C'était sa faute à la base si j'étais là.

Non vraiment, on ne réalise jamais à quel point un amphithéâtre de six-cent places est énorme avant d'être en bas de cet amphi de six-cent places et que ces six-cent foutues places soit remplies par six-cent foutus élèves.

Oh, merde. Je crois que je panique.

Non, en fait, c'était la faute de PBG.

Si elle n'avait pas fait une interview de toutes les personnes impliquées dans l'affaire Plume, personne n'aurait jamais su que j'écrivais. Et personne ne m'aurait jamais demandé de faire une conférence à des élèves forcés d'être là.

Sur le coup, accepter avait semblé évident. Maintenant, un peu moins. Un peu beaucoup moins en fait.

Bref, j'allais devoir commencer.

J'avalais une gorgée d'eau et me lançait.

"Penser à me venger" serait une pensée qui me reviendrait souvent pendant la conférence.

* * *

**Chou05 :** Merci pour la review! Et la suite de WIACD ne devrait pas tarder... Avec la rentrée et le départ de Ziva j'ai pris un peu de retard... Mais j'arrive!


	3. Chapter 3 Amy met du vernis

Héhéhé! Vous savez quoi? Et ben même que aujourd'hui vous allez lire un nouvel OS! Et oui! Yoouuuhooouuuuu!

Plinie, as-tu répondu à tes reviews?

* * *

**Auteur : Nanoushka.**

**Thème : Aucun.**

**Première phrase : Aucune.**

**Disclaimer : Aucune d'entre nous ne possède NCIS, mais PBG possède Plume.**

**Bonne lecture et vive les reviews!**

* * *

**Amy met du vernis.**

- À l'aide! À l'aide!

Elle tendit l'oreille un seconde, personne ne répondit.

- Que quelqu'un vienne m'aider! Tout de suite!

Sophia fit un bond de deux mètres. Elle lâcha l'assiette qu'elle était en train d'essuyer et la reposa délicatement sur la pile de vaisselle déjà sèche. Elle ne se précipita pas, même si sur le coup ce cri de Amy l'avait bien fait sursauter. C'est que même si Amy n'était pas là depuis longtemps, elle avait déjà eu le temps de s'habituer aux effusions de sa nouvelle colocataire.

Pauline tranquillement assise sur le canapé en train de lire une revue regarda Sophia passer, clopinant sur ses hauts talons aiguilles. Elle soupira et fit "non" de la tête. Elle avait déjà tenté mille fois d'expliquer à Sophia que porter ses talons à l'intérieur ne servait à rien hormis abîmer le parquet et énerver les locataires du dessous. Pauline avait fini par cesser d'insister après que Sophia lui ait fait un long exposé sur l'immense beauté artistique de ces chaussures.

À présent, elle préférait la regarder en se moquant gentiment. Surtout quand WJ écoutait les conseils de Sophia, et pour s'entraîner, étrennait sa seule paire de talons en passant l'aspirateur...

Après quelques "ouille, ouille, ouille" dus aux ampoules qui ornaient ses pieds, même si elle ne l'avouerait jamais devant ses colocataires, Sophia parvint jusqu'à la salle de bain où se trouvait Amy.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? Demande-t-elle aussitôt, apeurée, catastrophée, terrorisée, inquiète. Sophia imaginait déjà le pire. Sa nouvelle colocataire lui en donnait toutes les raisons.

- Sophia, au secours, c'est la fin du monde.

- La fin du monde? Lui demanda Sophia plus que dubitative.

C'est qu'à la vue qui s'offrait à elle, si on ne lui avait pas dit que c'était la fin du monde, Sophia ne l'aurait jamais deviné.

- Mais oui! Tu ne vois pas? Répondit Amy en haletant.

Sophia s'approcha doucement, observant attentivement Amy.

- Amy, pourrais-tu élaborer rien qu'un peu s'il te plait?

- Mais Sophia! Que veux-tu que je te dise? Il n'y a rien à dire! Regarde! Regarde! Se mit à hurler Amy.

Sophia entendit Pauline rire dans le salon.

- Je... Je ne vois rien Amy... Désolée, poursuivit faiblement Sophia, sachant que cela n'allait pas plaire à la jeune femme.

Amy brandit alors sa main juste sous les yeux de Sophia, amenant ses ongles à seulement quelques centimètres des pupilles de la plus âgée.

- Tu le vois là le massacre? Hurla une Amy affolée, au bord de la crise de nerf.

Même si selon Sophia, la crise de nerfs était déjà atteinte.

- Mais... Amy... ça n'est rien!

- Rien? Rien? RIEN? Comment ça rien? J'ai mis plus d'1h30 à dessiner ces jolies drapeaux britanniques sur mes ongles, un par un, alternant les couleurs avec agilité, plaisir, recommençant quand le pinceau avait légèrement bavé, ou que la couleur s'était un peu appliquée sur ma peau en plus de sur l'ongle. Le résultat était parfait Sophia! Parfait! Jusqu'à ce que... Jusqu'à ce que...

Amy ne poursuivit pas sa phrase, préférant éclater en sanglot. Sophia soupira pour tenter de se calmer. Le petit monde d'Amy se limitait à ses ongles? Soit. Restait à trouver comment la calmer sans aggraver les choses, et rapidement si possible car Monsieur PaulBriceGeorges Sofiane l'attendait dans deux heures pour une soirée au cinéma. Et il lui faudrait au minimum trois heures pour finir de se préparer. Sophia alla s'asseoir aux côtés d'Amy sur le bord de la baignoire.

- Et donc? Qu'est-ce qui a tout gâché Amy? Tenta Sophia.

- La... La surcouche finale de protection ultra brillance effet poussière d'étoile pour une tenue prolongée et un plus bel éclat, finit par expliquer Amy sur le ton de l'évidence. Le quatrième ongle de ma main droite n'était pas totalement sec. Le rouge a bavé sur le bleu... Dans un effet gros gribouillage d'enfant de maternelle et météorite collée dessus. Ne me dis pas que tu ne vois pas ça? Reprit Amy en amenant encore un peu plus près son ongle sous les yeux de Sophia.

- Euh... si bien sûr! Déclara Sophia, qui devait bien reconnaître que dans le coin supérieur gauche il y avait un peu plus de paillettes, et que bleu et le rouge se mélangeaient légèrement. Mais pas de quoi crier au meurtre tout de même! C'est l'état de ses pieds qui mériterait que l'on crie au meurtre plutôt!

- Ce n'est pas grave Amy. Toi qui aimes tant faire ça... Tu peux recommencer, comme ça tu auras le loisir de refaire cet ongle!

Amy releva des yeux embués et les posa sur Sophia.

- Mais... Mais... Mais tu as raison! S'exclama Amy qui enlaça fortement sa colocataire avant de sauter aussitôt sur le flacon de dissolvant et le paquet de cotons.

- Et ben voilà tu vas déjà mieux

- Oh oui, merci Sophia!

Sophia lui lança le plus beau des sourires. Elle se releva douloureusement et reprit le chemin de la cuisine. Cependant un nouveau cri la força à s'immobiliser et se retourner.

- Sophia! Attend!

- Oui?

- Je peux te poser une toute petite dernière question avant que tu t'en ailles?

- Bien sûr Amy, répondit Sophia dans un autre magnifique sourire.

- Finalement... tu ne trouves pas que le drapeau américain a quand même plus la classe que le drapeau britannique? Et qu'en faisant des petit paquets de "poussière d'étoile", je pourrais même faire de vraies étoiles? Et j'ai déjà toutes les couleurs, j'en suis sûre...

Sophia ouvrit de grands yeux.

- Je... Je croyais que tu en avais marre Amy?

- Bah... J'ai changé d'avis? Mas j'aimerais bien avoir le tien d'avis, vu que Fann' dit que tu as toujours raison.

Sophia regarda attentivement Amy.

- Amy, tu viens de passer 1h30 sur tes ongles. Tu vas les abîmer les pauvres si tu recommences tout maintenant.

- Ah oui peut être...

- J'en suis sûre Amy! Poursuivit Sophia en se disant qu'elle allait très bientôt avoir besoin de la salle de bain pour se préparer afin de se rendre à son rendez-vous avec Monsieur PaulBriceGeorges Sofiane.

- Et puis comme ça d'ici demain, tu auras le temps de bien réfléchir à toutes les techniques et l'ordre d'application. Tu auras même le temps de reposer ton poignet!

Sophia marqua une pause.

- Et puis de toute façon... Je crois que l'épisode 3x08 de JAG est rediffusé d'ici 15min. Si tu veux le voir...

Amy attrapa le flacon de dissolvant, rangea précipitamment les pots de vernies dans le meuble de la salle de bain, et passa comme une furie devant Sophia, qui vacilla sur ses hauts talons avant de refermer la porte de la salle de bain sur elle.

Amy se laissa retomber sur le canapé du salon et alluma la TV.

- Alors, cette fin du monde? Demanda Pline en relevant à peine un œil de sa revue.

- Sophia a su repousser la catastrophe, répondit Amy sans décoller un oeil de la TV, tout en commençant d'un geste expert à retirer le vernis de ses ongles.

- Ah je vois... Reprit Pline. Et donc maintenant tu fais quoi?

- Quelle question!

- Explicite un peu...

- Bah je regarde JAG voyons! Qu'est-ce que je pourrais faire d'autre?

- Vivre une énième fin du monde? L'interrogea Pline avec humour.

Amy lui lança un regard noir puis reposa ses yeux sur l'écran, pour ne plus quitter la TV du regard jusqu'à une bonne demi heure après la fin de l'épisode de JAG.


	4. Chapter 4 La Tour Eiffel

Je suis lancée, je poste!

Les filles, il va falloir qu'on se remette à écrire avant que mon stock d'OS ne soit épuisé...

**Chou05 :** Merci beaucoup pour tes reviews! :D

* * *

**Auteur : PBG**

**Thème : La Tour Eiffel.**

**Imposé par : Nanoushka.**

**Disclaimer : Aucune d'entre nous ne possède NCIS, mais PBG possède Plume.**

**Bonne lecture et vive les reviews!**

* * *

**La Tour Eiffel.**

"-The Eiffel Tower. Faut être quand même bizarre pour construire un truc comme ça en plein milieu d'une ville.

-C'est une oeuvre d'art, Sophia, rappela Gwen en penchant la tête pour admirer le monument.

-Une oeuvre d'art pour aveugles, oui. Il y a une chocolaterie à visiter, non, dans le coin ?

-J'ai entendu parler du palais des sciences, intervint Loane en donnant un petit coup de coude à Gwen, pendant que les colocs s'évertuaient à prendre la pause pour les photos souvenirs obligatoires.

-Ah non, objecta Sophia en se tournant d'un bond vers elle. Shopping ?

-Le mot a été prononcé, grimaça Washington.

-J'ai une amie, elle est russe et elle s'appelle Nanoushkaï Steele, poursuivit la journaliste en jouant nonchalamment avec son collier, et elle connait une rue avec plein de magasins tops pour le shopping.

Pauline tira sur le col de sa tunique. Les autres s'arrêtèrent.

-Tu parles de la Nanoushka qui a manqué nous tuer ? Questionna sa sœurette d'une voix blanche.

La journaliste haussa les épaules.

-Elle a 74 sacs, dont 18 Gucci. On est amies, maintenant.

-Et si on faisait d'abord la cité des sciences, puis le shopping, proposa la voix de la raison, aka Gwen Hetsi.

-Seulement si Mademoiselle Ankou ne disserte par sur les différentes molécules qui composent ce monde, râla Sophia.

Une Sophia occupée à envoyer un message à BadNanoushkaï pour lui demander de les rejoindre.

-Et ce rendez-vous qu'on avait avec l'agent Gibbs ? Après tout, on est en mission, rappela Pauline avant de faire éclater une bulle de son chewing gum à la fraise.

-On pourrait dire qu'on l'a oublié.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Ankou, étonnés.

-Bah quoi ! Je meurs d'envie d'aller à la cité des sciences !

-Et s'il y a une prise d'otage ? Interrogea Washington d'une petite voix.

-Ca serait vraiment pas de bol, railla la journaliste en remplaçant ses lunettes de soleil sur son nez.

Elle tendit son portable vers les autres.

- Nan' arrive.

- QUOI?

L'explosion de fureur accompagna les deux mots.

-Elle ne nous tuera pas, rappela Sophia.

Deuxième explosion de fureur, censurée pour vos petites oreilles.

-Pourquoi ? Comment t'en es sûre ?

-Parce que je l'ai décidé, et que comme j'écris et que j'improvise, Nan' sera une gentille jusqu'à la fin de ce texte que je ne sais pas comment finir.

-Ah. Bien, sourit Ankou en plaçant une main sur son coeur.

Bien sûr et évidemment, l'agent Gibbs arriva au moment où on l'attendait le moins, c'est à dire, à peu près trois secondes et douze centièmes après cette remarque.

Il scanna les jeunes femmes de ses deux rayons lasers aussi dénommés iris.

Et porta ses poings sur ses hanches.

- Vous avez une mission.

-Aller faire du shopping, oui, on sait, souleva aussi vite la folle suicidaire en rose.

- Et aller visiter la cité des sciences, rajouta Ankou en levant la main.

- Non.

- Ah?

Gwen sourit, et racla sa gorge, attirant ainsi l'attention sur sa charmante personne.

-Elles ont oublié. Ou veulent oublier, je crois.

Un murmure désaprobatoire suivi la remarque de la profiler.

-Bonjour à tous, veuillez m'excuser pour ce terrible retard, vous comprenez, j'ai eu un petit soucis de transports, et ... Oh, bonjour agent Gibbs.

L'agent Gibbs salua la blonde en robe à fleurs noirs et bleues qui venait de s'amener, un sac bleu Gucci coincé au creux de son bras.

- Je ne tuerai personne, rappela Nan'. Pas le droit. Ce n'est pas un OS chargé de cruauté mais une impro.

-Et il est temps qu'on conclue cette histoire, rajouta Pauline en rejetant une mèche de cheveux.

-Le soucis est que je n'ai encore aucune idée de la mission que Gibbs nous a confié, avoua la journaliste en se cachant derrière un stand de magazine.

Gibbs soupira.

- Ce n'est pourtant pas difficile...

Il désigna la Tour Eiffel.

-Deux agents, dont un qui a le vertige, et un qui s'est coincé en haut de la tour. Je veux que vous alliez me les chercher. Punition pour avoir désobéi. Allez !

Les filles soupirèrent. Et s'élancèrent sans joie vers le truc gris. Pestant contre la méchanceté des auteurs sans coeurs qui avaient leur destin entre leurs mains.


	5. Chapter 5 La falaise

Hola! Ce soir : Nouvel OS! Vous n'aviez pas deviné bien sûr! Non! Pas du tout!

Merci à tous pour vos reviews :D

* * *

**Auteur : PBG**

**Thème : Une scène entre Gwen, Sophia et WJ**

**Imposé par : Pline**

**Première phrase : L'obscurité de la nuit, le scintillement des étoiles, le vent frais sur son visage, le silence de la solitude, enfin.**

**Imposée par : Nan'.**

**Disclaimer : Aucune d'entre nous ne possède NCIS, mais PBG possède Plume.**

**Bonne lecture et vive les reviews!**

* * *

**La falaise.**

L'obscurité de la nuit, le scintillement des étoiles, le vent frais sur son visage, le silence de la solitude, enfin.

Enfin, solitude, si elle ne comptait pas sur la journaliste qui la suivait et soupirait allègrement depuis dix minutes.

Exaspérée, elle se retourna vers la seconde, les mains dans les poches de son trench, essayant de garder pour elle regard glacial et moue tendue.

-Je peux savoir pourquoi tu râles ?

-Je ne râle pas, Gwen, je marque ma désapprobation sur cette petite virée dans la nature, par l'expiration d'oxygène.

-Hum.

-Vraiment, Gwen, faudra que tu m'expliques ce qui te fascine dans la nature, surtout à minuit, alors qu'il y a soirée JAG à la télé

-Peut être que j'ai quelque chose à te montrer ?

-J'ai déjà vu un arbre, merci.

-Sophia...

-C'est moi. Même si je suis sûre que là, tu aimerais que je sois quelqu'un d'autre.

-« Presque », tu te souviens? Interrogea la profiler sans prendre en compte la remarque innocente de son amie.

-Comment ne pas m'en souvenir? Quoique, peut être en devenant amnésique...

-La falaise de « Presque », tu l'as déjà imaginé ?

-J'ai surtout imaginé le bel officier de JAG s'en approchant ! Commenta la journaliste en plissant les yeux, interrogatrice

Gwen sourit. Et tendit les mains devant elle. La seconde pencha la tête en avant pour scruter les alentours plongés dans la pénombre.

-Nuit, nuit et nuit. Super paysage. T'as un appareil photo ?

-Mieux. J'ai une lampe ! Rayonna la profiler en sortant de son sac l'objet en question.

Elle appuya sur le bouton. Laissant la seconde sans voix.

-Oh.

-Tadaaaam.

-Oh.

-Bienvenue sur les lieux de "tournage" de « Presque ». L'endroit qui m'a inspirée ma fic' !

La journaliste écarquilla les yeux. Et entrouvrit la bouche, devenue muette par la force de cette chose qu'on appelle incrédulité. Mais peut s'en fut que le silence ne reste, car, la seconde colocataire choisit cet instant là pour venir à leur rencontre, sautant jusqu'à elles d'un bond de cabri.

-LA FALAISE DE PRESQUUUUUUUUUUUUEUH, hurla une Washington déchaînée.

-Elle nous a suivi, sourcilla Gwen en observant la blonde s'allonger devant la falaise, prête à faire une offrande au dieu de la fic'.

-Poussée par la curiosité aigue des Jones, confirma la journaliste. Hey, WJ, ça va aller ?

-C'EST LA FALAISE DE PRESQUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUEUH.

-Elle va aller, confirma sa grande sœur avec un petit haussement d'épaules. Photo ?

.


	6. Chapter 6 Amoureux

Et un nouvel OS! Un! Merci à tous pour vos reviews :)

* * *

**Auteur : Nanoushka.**

**Thème : Des personnages ados de Plume doivent faire face aux personnages ados de NCIS.**

**Imposé par : PBG.**

**Première phrase : Et bien sûr, il lui lançait un regard narquois qui lui donna envie de le frapper avec une matraque ou une batte ou n'importe quoi tant qu'il arrête d'arborer cet air si content de lui-même.**

**Imposée par : Pline**

**Disclaimer : Aucune d'entre nous ne possède NCIS mais PBG possède Plume.**

**Bonne lecture et vive les reviews!**

* * *

**Amoureux.**

Et bien sûr, il lui lançait un regard narquois qui lui donna envie de le frapper avec une matraque ou une batte ou n'importe quoi tant qu'il arrête d'arborer cet air si content de lui-même.

- Tais-toi, déclara Ziva en claquant la longue porte métallique du casier de Tony.

Elle fit volte face et partit d'un pas rapide et assuré, s'engageant dans le couloir entre les nombreux élèves du lycée.

- Ziva! Non mais Ziva! Attend! Je blaguais! Non mais tu me connais enfin! Tu sais que je suis comme ça!

- Imbécile, lui lâcha Ziva en hébreu sans se retourner, d'un ton plein de conviction.

Tony ne comprit pas, mais il fut certain qu'en hébreu ces quelques mots étaient injurieux.

Il attrapa la lanière de son sac à dos pour le maintenir sur son épaule et se lança à la poursuite de Ziva. Seulement une main le retint par le col et l'empêcha d'aller plus loin. Il pesta et jeta un œil à celui ou celle qui osait le retenir maintenant, alors qu'il avait tant de choses à mettre au clair avec cette adorable et mystérieuse élève Erasmus.

Ses yeux tombèrent dans ceux de Gibbs, son ami. Il avait un an de plus que lui et était donc déjà en Terminal. Ils jouaient ensemble dans l'équipe de football américain. Gibbs avait quelque chose de spécial, qu'il ne parvenait à déterminer. Ils ne communiquaient jamais beaucoup verbalement, enfin, surtout Gibbs. Cette conversation muette ne semblait pas déroger à la règle.

Tony resta un moment à fixer Gibbs, puis finit par s'énerver.

- Quoi? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Si tu m'arrêtes c'est qu'il y a une raison, non? Alors parle!

Gibbs soupira, le fixant toujours. Il secoua la tête de gauche à droite. Tony désespéra et fit glisser son regard sur la jeune fille qui accompagnait Gibbs. Il la connaissait peu elle aussi. Elle était nouvelle dans l'établissement, elle était arrivée en terminale cette année. Bizarrement, elle et Gibbs s'étaient immédiatement trouvés.

- Quoi? Lui demanda Tony. Dis quelque chose toi!

Ses cheveux sombres étaient retenus dans une queue de cheval, mais quelques mèches rebelles encadraient son visage.

De grosses lunettes noires reposaient sur son nez, et un air timide mais plein d'assurance transpirait de cette jeune fille. Elle portait une chemise à gros carreaux sur un débardeur blanc, et un jean. Tout à fait son style.

- Tu es un handicapé des relations sentimentales Tony. Tu es incapable d'exprimer le moindre ressenti de façon convenable et compréhensible, continua Gwen Hetsi, qui il l'avait appris plus tôt dans la journée, venait de rejoindre le club journal du lycée. Il n'y a qu'avec Gibbs que tu parviens encore de temps en temps à t'exprimer de manière censée et honnête.

- D'accord, Abby adore ton côté extravagant, Tim le fait que on ne sait pourquoi tu le protèges de tous les autres, Sash' bave allègrement devant toi comme beaucoup des filles de l'établissement, et PBG redresse toujours le menton quand elle passe devant toi. Mais, oh grande nouvelle, avec Ziva, ça ne marche pas Tony.

- Tu es même encore plus imbécile quand ça concerne Ziva, intervint Gibbs.

Tony lui lança un regard noir. Toujours le mot qu'il faut celui-là. Tony pensait pourtant qu'ils étaient amis vu le nombre de soirs où Gibbs avait accepté de le laisser dormir chez lui, quand Tony découvrait avec plaisir que son père ne rentrait pas seul du "travail".

Vu le nombre de fois où ils avaient refait le monde en tapant dans un ballon ou autour d'une bière. Vu le nombre de fois où il l'avait écouté lui parler de Shannon, son grand amour du lycée, décédée dans un accident de voiture deux ans plus tôt, une des causes du redoublement de Gibbs.

Tony se sentait soudainement trahi. Il entrait vite dans les extrêmes quand il s'agissait de Ziva. Il devait le reconnaître.

- Mais je n'ai rien fait! S'exclama Dinozzo.

- Tony, le rappela à l'ordre Gwen.

- Quoi? Lâcha-t-il dans un soupir.

- On ne parle pas de la même chose, expliqua Gwen. C'est vrai que contrairement à toutes les autres filles tu ne l'as pas encore invitée à boire un verre, à une séance de cinéma dans ton salon, à une soirée en boîte, tu ne l'as pas encore embrassée, tu ne l'as pas fièrement baladée à ton bras dans les couloirs pendant une semaine, tu n'as pas couché avec elle. En ce sens tu penses n'avoir rien fait.

- Et j'ai raison, répliqua Tony.

- Tony... Le sermonna Gibbs.

Dinozzo sut qu'il ferait mieux de se taire.

- Ne te rends-tu pas compte de tout ce que tu lui as fait subir à la place Tony? Tu as braqué son casier, inondé sa tenue de rechange dans les douches des vestiaires du gymnase, fais circuler des petits mots en classe soit disant écrit de sa main révélant son amour pour Queen, tu l'as fait trébucher au self alors qu'elle avait son plateau dans les mains... Et j'en passe. Coup final, tu viens de répandre une énième rumeur à son sujet la faisant passer pour la salope du bahut. Tu aimes emmerder ton monde Dinozzo, ce n'est pas de ta faute, c'est celle de ton père qui ne t'a pas appris à aimer correctement suite au traumatisme du décès de sa femme. Mais tout de même, analysa Gwen. Tu n'étais jamais allé aussi loin avec quiconque. Tu n'étais jamais resté si longtemps à embêter la même personne. Il serait peut-être temps d'aller lui PARLER Tony. Et de cesser ce petit manège qui ne rime à rien. Tu as de la chance qu'elle n'ait pas encore répliqué.

- Tu rigoles là? Intervint Tony.

- Comment ça? Demanda Gwen

- Elle a répliqué! Cria presque Tony, outré.

- Ah oui? Et comment?

- Le numéro de portable écrit sur la porte des toilettes du bâtiment A, soit disant pour dire que la personne est ouverte à toute proposition homosexuelle? C'est elle! Ma chemise italienne à 200 dollars déteinte en rose? C'est elle! Le colorant dans mon pot de gel, c'est elle!

- Vraiment? Demanda Gibbs, plus que surpris.

Il était au courant de tous ces tours. Mais il ne savait pas que c'était elle. Tony n'en n'avait jamais rien dit.

- Je croyais que ton père s'était trompé au pressing, déclara Gwen. Et que tu étais tellement mal réveillé que tu avais attrapé le mauvais flacon, c'est ce que tu as dit. Et que c'est toi qui avais écrit ton propre numéro pour voir si tu étais aussi populaire sur le marché masculin, termina-t-elle.

Tony se sentit gêné. Il évita quelques instants les regards de ses amis, observant le passage dans le couloir du lycée.

- Bah quoi? Finit-il par reprendre. Je n'allais pas non plus vous avouer que j'avais trouvé quelqu'un d'aussi fort que moi, qui osait me tenir tête. Une fille en plus!

- CETTE fille... Continua Gwen, finalement pas si surprise que ça.

Tony soupira, se balançant d'un pied sur l'autre pour cacher son malaise. Jamais auparavant on n'avait osé venir le défier sur son propre terrain de jeu. Il ne savait plus quoi penser.

Elle l'avait totalement déstabilisé.

Elle n'avait fait que le charmer davantage, lui faire tourner encore un peu plus la tête, le faire partir pour un nouveau cycle essorage dans le tambour d'une machine à laver. Et il avait l'impression que Gibbs et Gwen étaient venus s'asseoir juste devant la vitre du hublot du tambour pour le regarder tourner et perdre la tête.

Tony finit par relever son visage et regarder Gibbs. Ils échangèrent un autre de ces regards que eux seuls connaissaient, et que Nan' restait souvent à observer en silence, immobile, fascinée.

Tony cherchait toutes les réponses à toutes ses questions dans les yeux de son aîné qu'il avait désigné comme son frère. Que lui arrivait-il? Que lui avait-elle fait? Pourquoi réagissait-il comme ça? Pourquoi réagissait-elle comme ça? Pour les mêmes raisons que lui? Elle voulait se venger, ne le supportait pas? Ou était-elle rentrée dans son jeu? Pourquoi serait-elle rentrée dans son jeu? Pourquoi était-il toujours incapable de la moindre conversation quand les choses étaient un brin sérieuses? Qui s'était emparé de lui? Elle.

Elle, et toujours Elle. Elle, qui lui faisait visiter les montagnes russes depuis deux mois, jour où elle était arrivée sur le sol américain, dans ce lycée, dans sa classe, et où elle s'était assise juste devant lui en cours de littérature. Depuis ce jour où il avait eu deux heures complètes pour admirer la magnificence de sa nuque fine et des quelques mèches rebelles qui y frisottaient dans une douce couleur chocolat. Depuis ce jour, il avait été forcé de s'admettre qu'il rêvait d'y passer sa main, d'y déposer ses lèvres.

- Tony, le ramena sur Terre Gibbs.

Il se rapprocha de lui en avançant d'un pas et posa une main sur son épaule. Gibbs attendit d'être certain d'avoir récupéré toute l'attention de Tony pour poursuivre. Il savait que Gwen l'écoutait aussi avec attention.

- Ne t'arrête pas, dit Gibbs énigmatiquement.

-Hein ? Fut tout ce que Tony trouva à répondre.

Un léger sourire étira les lèvres de Gwen. Elle devait reconnaître qu'il avait raison, comme toujours. Il avait encore été le premier à voir clair dans cette situation.

- Elle aime ça Tony.

Tony, perplexe, regarda Gwen.

- Elle n'aurait pas répliqué sinon. Elle n'aurait pas continué le jeu. Elle se donne des airs énervés, et elle doit l'être sur le coup. Mais elle est aussi étrange que toi je pense, aussi handicapée que toi pour toute relation sentimentale. La preuve, en deux mois elle ne s'est encore fait qu'une seule amie, Fu', qui suit elle aussi l'entraînement intensif de monsieur Clarks. La seule manière qu'elle a trouvé pour te dire que tu lui plais c'est d'entrer dans ton jeu elle aussi. Je n'avais pas réalisé avant maintenant. Mais Gibbs dit vrai. Elle aime ça. Elle doit déjà bouillir d'impatience en se demandant quel prochain coup tu lui réserves.

Gibbs serra l'épaule de Tony sous sa main. Il reporta ses yeux dans les lacs bleus de Jethro.

- Tu as enfin trouvé un adversaire à ta hauteur DiNozzo. J'espère que tu as un plan de bataille. Car tu vas en avoir besoin. Et j'espère qu'une des premières étapes de ce plan est d'aller enfin lui parler. Car je n'ai pas envie que ce petit jeu continue de dégénérer longtemps.

Tony afficha un air penaud. Le sourire de Gwen s'agrandit.

Gibbs tapota l'épaule de Tony de plus en plus mal à l'aise.

- Tu es amoureux Tony. Rassure toi, c'est une maladie avec laquelle on apprend à vivre. ça risque juste de te demander un peu plus de temps qu'aux autres. Mais à elle aussi. Donc ça n'est pas plus mal. Même si je suis sûre qu'elle est déjà bien impatiente que tu mûrisses un peu et ailles enfin la voir pour avoir une vraie conversation digne de ce nom.

Tony ouvrit de grands yeux et faillit perdre sa mâchoire. Il rougit sous le regard amusé que lui adressait Gwen Hetsi.

Amoureux? Non... Non.

Non. Attiré, intrigué, bouleversé, charmé. Mais pas amoureux, non.

- Tu es amoureux Tony, répéta Gibbs en tapotant encore un peu son épaule, Tony s'étouffant doucement sous le coup de la surprise.

Gibbs et Gwen finirent par se remettre en marche pour se rendre au cours suivant. Ils contournèrent Tony, qui n'avait pas bougé, et échangèrent un regard entendu. Il allait falloir un peu de temps à Tony pour accepter l'idée, mais il y survivrait, et changerait peut-être enfin de plan d'action. Sinon, ils seraient toujours là pour le rappeler encore une fois à l'ordre et le remettre dans le droit chemin. Les amis sont là pour ça après tout. Ils se retournèrent et lancèrent un dernier rapide coup d'œil à Tony.

La main crispée sur la lanière de son sac à dos, il n'avait toujours pas bougé. Le choc semblait pénible à avaler. Mais ça allait aller.

II était juste amoureux.

* * *

P.S : Une suite est possible, j'ai bien une idée. Faites moi savoir si vous la voulez!


End file.
